Jet
by Shiiquinade
Summary: A story of a henchman with a crush and his side of the story of Harley and Jokers relationship.
1. Jet

**The first paragraph came to me suddenly so I wrote it down and started a new fic with it. Please don't be mean if you review. I'm not a good writer but that doesn't mean you have to say rude things to me. Thank you!**

* * *

Her shadowy figure came into view, not enough to see but enough to know. Her presence is strong, all eyes gazed on her at once. Many were mesmerized as she just stood there commanding their attention. It was quite, not one word, so much so even the mice stopped in their tracks. And everything was looking at her. The dim light reflected on her eyes making them glow, and her hair shined throughout the darken room. She shifted her foot and the spell that was there broke and in unison everyone pulled out their guns and trained them carefully on this unknown woman. She took a step back not looking worried at all, in fact she was smirking.

"Whats a fine girl like yourself don' here all alone?" A balding guy standing next to me asked first along with many other cat calls from the group.

"Oh boys, you think I'm alone? I came here with a special man" her voice was like wind chimes, it was sweet...really sweet I'm no poet so I have no idea how to compare her beautiful voice. Anyways, that guy next to me continued his little pick ups.

"Special is he? I'll show you special" He then made a gesture towards his crotch. Bad move. Next thing that happen made everyone scared straight.

"Is that so?" That tone made everyone sweat, we knew, we knew who her special someone was. He came into view next to that blond woman, smiling like he always does. The Joker.

"Is that so special to you?" he asked that man next to me, who looked like he was about to puke.

"I-I'm sorry B-boss I didn't know she came here with y-y-you!" His voice failed him and next we hear a loud BANG and a scream. That man next to me fell to the ground as his knee blew out. His agonizing screams were silenced with a final shot to his head.

"Now" Joker continued after putting his gun away. "Like she was saying, shes with me and the new girl in town. Her name is Harley Quinn, and also your other boss so you have to listen to everything she says, and if I so much as see any of you look at her the wrong way I will not hesitate to shove rat poison down your throat and cut you up into small chunks and force feed you to your families! She belongs to me Got it?"

There was a collective silence around. "Okay!?" he groaned out loud. "Yes Boss" we all yelled.

"Well good then, now Harley-girl I'll show you the room upstairs. This really isn't our hideout just somewhere to stay until we find one..." his voice trailed off as he walked Harley up stairs.

The room was full of murmurs about Jokers new girl and some were even placing bets on how long she'll last. I personally thought she wouldn't last a day. But I was wrong. It was Joker who couldn't last a full day. The next afternoon Joker was so fed up with her she gave her some money from a recent heist for her to go shopping with to get her out of the place, since she wouldn't stop bothering him while he was working. He put me and Sly in charge of babysitting her all day. Since she was new to the criminal thing she didn't need a disguise, so she wore black shorts with an almost see through red blouse and black low-cut heels (I grew up with only girls in the family so I know a thing or two about women's clothes) it looked pretty nice on her.

Babysitting huh? It was more like we were her pack mule, with all this crap we were carrying her. All of it clothes, shoes and things she wanted to get for J. By the end of the day I was exhausted and for me to be saying that it's a lot, after all I have been toe-to-toe with the Batman.

"So how's a girl like yourself end up with J?" Sly asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. I was curious too. She gave Sly a sideways glance and smiled.

"Well, when I was working at Ark ham-"

"Wait, working? Like what a guard or nurse?"

"No I was his doctor" she said matter of fact

"Really a doctor" I spoke up, first time in a while but hey I was really curious.

She looked behind and smiled at me.

"So you finally talk huh? What's your name?"

"Jet" I replied. It's only a nickname but I kinda liked it.

"Jet, well I know I don't look like much but you should never judge a book by its cover ya know!" she pointed to herself with her thumbs and continued smiling. She turned back to Sly and continued.

"I was working at Ark ham for a while and it took me a long time to get a session with Mr. J. I only wanted to do it so I could write a tell all book about him and maybe get rich and famous, boy was I wrong" She sighed and stared outside as if recalling lost memories. "But when I started my sessions with him I realized that he was only a victim, all he ever wants to do is make people smiles all though he ends up doing it in some weird ways, people don't understand him but he made me understand and soon I found myself to be in love with him..." She continued her story as we listened in silence, we even shared a couple of good laughs as she told us some stories of Joker and what he liked to do to some of the staff, and I got to admit, digging someone's eyes out with a plastic spoon does sound a bit funny, she even told some of her own jokers which were not as funny as Jokers, her punch line was all wrong. We continued sharing old stories and jokes all the way to the hideout. When we got back we shared the storied with the other boys and slowly our opinions of Harley changed. She was a nice kid.

And Joker thought so too because the next day it was her first time to take center stage with Joker as we went with a plan of J's he's been working on. I didn't know we were going to crash Bruce Wayne's party until we pulled up to the Gotham Plaza, J rarely tells up his plans before we get to the place. Everything went pretty well actually, we grabbed a lot of expensive jewels, watched, rings and even when the Bat showed up Harley showed him a thing or two using her gymnastic skills. She could hold her own. We managed to shake the Bat off our tail and we headed home. I thought It went great that is until I heard a voice I know too well, just with a different name.

"HARLEY!" the yell echoed throughout the hideout. I looked over to see that Joker had her backed into a corner.

"Yes Mr. J?" she looked frightened, she's never seen him like this.

"You. Ruined. Everything!"

"H-How?"

"How? What do you mean How!? You stole my show!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Bat didn't even glance my way he was too busy fighting you!" I knew joker always liked to be center of attention, especially when it came to Batman.

Some of the boys stood and looked at Joker.

"What! Do any of you have a problem with me witting my property!?" He gave all of us a death glare and the boys went along with whatever they were doing. He continued yelling and she continued to stand her self, that is until we all heard a loud THUD. The boys and I all looked to see Harley slouched on the floor with her hand to her face, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll teach you to never back talk me, and to NEVER steal my show!" There were more smacks and thuds and he continued to punch, kick, slap whatever else he continued beating her as she sobbed. Some of the boys quickly left to go outside, I went along, I couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore. Sure I've killed people and hear their cries and screams but this was different. _I hope he kills her fast. _How could anyone think like this? Well Joker liked to play with his prey first before killing but she was nice and I didn't want her to suffer. Sure I wanted to help her but you can never win with Joker. After a while the crying stopped and some of the others moved back inside. But I stayed outside for a little longer before going back inside. When I did I trying to imagine what she would look like, probably all bloody with body parts missing, something like that. But to my surprise when I walked inside I was met with gaping henchmen, Harley sitting on a chair with tears still on her face and with a Joker who was treating her wounds. Her Wounds! Can you believe it?! Joker, The Joker, that really insane killing machine with no remorse for anything was sitting in front of us treating his new girls wounds that he just gave her. Let me tell ya, all of us was shocked. Sure It'll be nice if Joker was nicer but just thinking about him being nicer was a bit creepy. And once again our thoughts about Harley were growing more positive.


	2. Exploding Laughs and unknown Guests

** Since I was in a rush to finish it I made a lot of mistakes so I edited it and here is the new one! **

* * *

The weeks following her beating and our shock, things were a bit slow. We did some robberies and had some fun but nothing big. But every knew Joker was planning something big, he'd spend all his days in his office and even turning down Harley when she advanced on him (he must be crazy to turn her down) so all we really did was lay around the hideout and watched T.V. Harley, the sweetheart she was, even as her wounds were healing, managed to keep the fridge stocked with beer and the pantry filled with fast and quick foods to make for us on the go. Having her here is like, the feeling is like knowing you're going to live after being told you have a fatal disease, or when you think your parents will yell at you after you ran away only to be relieved that they really do care about you, its refreshing to have her here, she really is _my_...our light to this hell we got ourselves in.

Also during those weeks I learned to never stay after night hours. It didn't happen right aways, but a few days after Harley's beatings. It was the dead of night when suddenly a loud BANG went off upstairs, so naturally all of us grabbed our guns and trained then on the stairs. One of the boys, Sly I think his name was, went to their door to see if they were all right. All he did was sigh and waved for us to put our guns down. None of us knew what he meant, I mean a gun went off why wasn't he worried? But my question was answered when we heard loud giggles and laughing followed by moans and squeaking. I knew what was happening. I felt a tinge of pain but I couldn't let it show, not to anyone. Those two however, have some crazy clown sex, I heard a lot of weird things like, honking noises, more shooting, screaming, cursing, and …..a whoopee cushion? Anyways I looked to the others, some were slowing leaving the room, it was really uncomfortable, but a couple looked like they were going to explode.

Nasty people they were, I could never be like that with her moans being caused by Joker. So yea I had a bit of a crush on Harley, call it childish if you want but I could never have a relationship with Jokers girl, so I watched from afar and even though I wish it was more, this is all I could do as a henchmen in Joker gang.

After many sleepless weeks, Joker finally made his move. And he actually told us his plans. Apparently the fair wad coming to town and was having its grand opening this weekend and of course Joker would stop at nothing to have that whole crowd have all their attention on him.

It was the first time I've seen him so excited about a job, and it was also the first time we all saw Harley wearing her new outfit. As she walked down stairs her beauty...well I think I literally lost my breath for a second. It fits her well, showing off her curves very nicely. It was black and red, checkered, with bits of white. Though you couldn't really see her face with the makeup and mask I can still call her gorgeous, still you can see her sparkling eyes. They are my favorite.

"Whoo! Harley-girl, you look amazing pooh"

"Really Mr. J? Ya don't think it's too tight?"

"Oh no no no, but If any guys start staring I'll make sure to rip their eyes out" With that he glared at all of us. Which made many avert their lustful eyes from Harley.

On our way to the fair Joker went into more detail about his plan. We were to create as much chaos as possible. Usually we only rob places but today was just a fun day he said. Just create chaos and when the time is right open the purple box, we had 2 boxes purple and green, and there will be a surprise in it for everyone at the fair.

When we arrived we didn't start right away. Instead me and a few other henchmen disguised ourselves as uhg clowns. With the makeup and everything errrr I mean I knew working for Joker meant someday wearing clown makeup but still...anyways while we were disguised we rolled out the purple and were told to open it. Inside was a tank and some ribbon and balloons and we were told to hand them out to people after we filled the balloons. It didn't sound right at first but knowing Joker it's probably something else. So we did what we were told.

Everything was going smooth, the kids really enjoyed the balloons, that is until everyone heard a loud POP. I looked around until I spotted a little boy surrounded by green smoke, then the laughter erupted. Soon one-by-one everyone's balloons started popping and green smoke spewed out from them and everyone started laughing.

"Good evening the good people of Gotham. It is I, Emperor Joker. Now many of you have noticed that you have just been given a special more concentrated dose of my famous Joker venom...eh are any of you listening?" Joker was standing on top of the tallest stall with Harley fawning over him, smiling at his work. "How rude not to listen. Well I know a way to make you listen!" From his jacket pocket he produced a remote. "Now this'll make you listen" as he was about to press a button on it, then a black object knocked it out of his hands. "WHAT!?" We looked up to see a dark figure glide in. Batman.

"Harley keeps Bats busy, but make sure he doesn't pay too much attention to you!"

"Yes Mr. J!" Joker and Harley jumped down and Harley right aways attacked Batman.

"You all come here!" Joker ran up to up and told us to follow him. "Get the green box and push it to the tent! Hurry!"

We pushed, but it wasn't easy. It was heavy, it probably was a dead body or two. But why would Joker need a body for?

I glanced at my side and saw Harley really giving it to Batman. She kicked and flipped over him and tried his best not to hurt her too bad. She was a good distraction...

"Put it there!" He pointed to the inside of a circus tent, where inside people were still laughing bellow a cloud of green smoke, some were dead others slowly dying.

We placed the box in the middle of the tent, center ring. Joker started laughing. "Ohhh this is going to be good! Boys open the box" we all were hesitant, maybe it was more joker venom or another gag of his like a giant punching gloves pops out or something. "NOW!" he demanded. I peered in when we opened it. And it was a body, just not a dead one.

Tied up, gagged and looking half dead, Catwoman. Last I heard of her she escaped Black Gate but usually when she escapes she doesn't waste time and she'll try or will steal something. So Joker had her all this time? I wonder when he got her and how. I thought she and Batman were together.

Just then Batman rushed in, and Harley got him from behind in a choke hold. They fought for a bit until Joker called out to Batman.

"Hey Bats, why don't you save your girl and leave mine alone!" Batman looked at Joker with anger but when he saw who was laying at his feet his angry face turned into fierce hatred.

"JOKER!" His deep voice roared throughout the tent, even above the laughter of the still living people.

He advanced forward but stopped dead in his tracks when Joker produced another remote from his pocket. Finally I noticed the bomb that was strapped onto Catwoman.

"Not yet batsy, I still got more plans for everyone here!" His arms waved to the tent. "The people out there still need help, help them or help your helpless kitten?" Batmans glare grew more dark, and I felt a shiver down my spine, man was he really scary. "Now hold still for a while Bats, get him boys!" we looked to each other and back at Joker to make sure we heard him right. He wants us to fight batman? Doesn't he know we'll get beaten down? Well it probably didn't matter to him, and it was our job and at least Batman wont kill us, not like Joker. So we attacked... and that was the last thing I remember before I woke up in the infirmary back in Black Gate. _Great I'm back here again? _

"Oh you're awake? Alright you can head back to your cell, guard!?" I know that nurse, when I got stabbed once here she took care of me, although she was quick to keep her distance. And what a great nurse to ask how I felt!

The guard escorted me back to my cell where another of member of Jokers gang was my cell mate. He filled me in about what happen after I blacked out. Batman beat Joker pretty well, after the new boy wonder and old one was sneaking around the fair giving people the antidote for Jokers venom, even though it was a more concentrated version (how do they do this stuff without anyone knowing?) and when Batman saw them in the tent giving him the 'Ok' that's when he attacked Joker and even when Harley managed to get a few kicks in, the new robin boy got her down._ I must make a mental note to get my revenge on that little robin... _And of course Batman saved catwoman! How does he keep doing this!

Well here I am, In for life. But I know Joker or some other crime boss will break us out, they always need henchmen.

Days go by and I realized just how much I feel for Harley. Like I said before, I do have a crush on her but maybe I've started falling in love. I don't know what live is really, I've never had it, but with Harley all I want to do is watch her (not stalking) more like I want to protect her but in reality she would protect me more than I could her. She was the most caring person I've met but in my line of job its hard to come by. Harley is, she is, shes...well I don't know what to call her...gahh! I can't be thinking about this _Shes Jokers girl! Stop thinking about her! _But my heart never listens... I miss the silly jokes she told us, the old stories of when she was Jokers doctor, some of the stories she told us about some of her sessions and some of the things he said you would think he was like any normal person, but then he would kill another guard or something. I really missed her...

By the time I knew it two months flew by and I'm finally realizing how much I miss the outside world and working. Then something happen. It was Sunday night and I was reading some book when there was a loud explosion that shook the building, and my wall started crumbling. A whole wall of the prison fell to the ground and I knew, I knew that someone needed henchmen.


	3. Mind Tricks

**I was on a roll with this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

Its pale face shone on my skin, a soft breeze swept by my feet. A low rumble in the distance soon roared throughout the city. Dust blew up from beneath and a cloud of smoke swallowed us whole.

We were thick in a war between penguin and Two-face over some land in the middle of 2nd street. When we were busted out of jail I was hoping it was Joker, but with explosives like the one that busted us out I knew it was penguin, explosives were his forte. So now here we are, in the middle of a gang fight, just because Two-face and penguin want the same claim on this land, really stupid if you tell me but Penguin assured us that if we managed to get this spot it was a prime area for fast cash so I wasn't going to complain but it was 2nd street and Two-face wasn't about to let Penguin have an area with the number 2 in it. So this night penguin had us plant some really high-tech micro bombs on the base of one of two-faces main building here. At first I didn't think much would happen with those micro bombs but after witnessing that loud crash I have to review my idea about penguin. He was smarter that I was led on. So now, after building up a major building of the ex-district attorney, he ran like hell. We were situate on a building across from two-faces to watch our accomplishment but we knew soon they will be tailing us so we ran the hell out of there. Being in a cloud of smoke though, is a bit hard to navigate around when you're in a panic. We, me Sly and 2 mothers, slide down the fire escape on the side of the building, and like I said, some of Two-faces henchmen were right on our asses as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Gun fire screamed across the roads as we hauled ass trying to shake them. But these bastards were good, too good if you ask me, If I didn't know better I would think Two-face hired more than just henchmen. Anyways, I was in the back trying to push back the car behind us with some gun I had (not to informed about guns) I managed to blow a tire out but the sons of bitches kept coming at us! We made a hard right and we slammed against the door when suddenly the shooting from behind stopped. There was that eerie silence I knew too well, so I hesitated when I looked behind me, my hunch was correct, the Batman was not on our tail. Damnit!_ I am not going back to Prison, not when I have things to do! _

I climbed up to the front of the care as the others started panicking, but I tried to stay clam. I pulled the driver out of the way, we wasn't doing a good job anyways, and I took the wheel. Driving had always been my thing back when I was working to Joker. I started going all kinds of crazy, turning lefts than rights, U-turns, down narrow alleys and even going the wrong way of a one way street. It took a lot of effort but I managed to lose Batman.

"This calls for a cheers" Said one of the men and I couldn't have agreed more. After the stunts I pulled today I could use a drink.

When we arrived back at penguins hideout, he was happier than I thought he would. Usually he's never happy about anything even when it goes his way but this was something very important to him. Not only did we managed to blow the building up, we also lost Batman, which was probably a huge bruise to his ego. Penguin was ecstatic after hearing about Batman so he all invited us to have a drink, on him, at the Iceberg Lounge. We all drank and reminisced about giving one to Batman. But my heart wasn't in the conversation at all.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe its been way too long since I last seen Harley, but I really missed her. I tried asking around about Joker but it seems he's still locked up and that would mean Harley is too. _Damn..._

"I think I'll head home now boys" I stood up from the bar, slurring my words a bit.

"Ahh common Jet, had too much already?" responded one

"Light weight!" yelled another. All of which were very drunk.

I was on my way out when I heard someone call to me.

"Yer; names Jet right?" It was penguin I looked down to him with a curious look.

"Yes sir"

"Well good job today boy, not many of my men actually do a good job so here's a rewards"

He handed me a thick white envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just a little assurance to make sure you'll work for me again"

I opened it to find a huge wad off hundreds!

"Whoa, thank you sir"

"Welcome" With that he turned. Now I really have a better idea about him!

It was dark probably sometime in the morning, when I started walking back to my shitty apartment when a woman clad in a short red dress with blond hair caught my attention. At first I thought the alcohol was messing with my head but when I looked, I was right the alcohol did mess with my head, it was just some hooker waving me down. I stared at her, and with the encouragement of the alcohol I led her the rest of the way back to my shitty apartment...

We were at each others necks when he finally got to my apartment, hands never letting go, a growl in my throat and a moan from hers. By the time we got to my bed our clothes had already made a trail from my front door. There she stood, all in red so I imagined..._ Harley came down on my first, the best I've ever had. She gagged and moaned, I felt like I was in heaven. But I didn't want to dirty her mouth, that mouth that told me good morning every day, that mouth that spoke such sweet words, no, I didn't want to dirty her, not in that way. So I took a hold of her head and placed my lips on her and I fiercely kissed her down onto the mattress. She let out a pleasing groan as she arched her back into me. I felt every curve, every sweat and cherished everything from her body. I took my time, wanting to remember everything from this night, and she wasn't complaining. I found a spot, right on her hip, that made her giggle with excitement, I would have to remember that spot for next time. I loved the way she giggled it was very angelic. I caressed her breast, though it was a big hard considering the size of her 'assets' but I enjoyed it nonetheless. My hands snaked down, down, down...it was wet and craving me, begging to be penetrated but I would have to tease my Harley-girl, so I play. Her body reacted with every small penetration I did with my hands. Soon she was verbally begging me "Pl-...please giv-give it to me..." I hungrily obliged. At first only the tip and that assured a loud hungry moan from her and a warm smile from me. So I gave in, I was fierce with my thrusts but not too fast. He matched my motions and we had a steady pace. My breath was heavy as I was heading towards the end. She gave a loud, lasting moan and I squeezed her as I tried to suppress my own. Soon we were laying beside each other breathing heavily. I looked at her tired face and studied every feature, I want to remember this day forever. She gave me the best gift any money could buy...Buy? _money? Wait money? I look to the woman next to me...definitely not Harley._ I should spend more time in my head sometimes. _

With my last thought of Harley, I fell into the first real sleep in a long, long time...


End file.
